Of Broken Hearts and Blood Stains
by Squidling
Summary: Take all of the marauder era characters, switch up their personalities, throw them into unlikely situations, and watch what happens. It's time you took a look at Hogwart's darker side. Lust, greed, insanity, betrayle, drama. Rated T, M in later chaps R&R!
1. Familiar Strangers

**Of Heart Breaks and Blood Stains**

**Chapter I – Familiar Strangers**

* * *

**Summary:**

Marauders era. all of our favorite marauder era characters, switch up their personalities, throw them into the cauldron and set it to simmer. Add in some lust, greed, betrayal, tragedy, drama, and craziness and you'll get exactly what you're looking for. It's time you took a peek at Hogwart's darker side. Eventual Cannon. For now.

**Disclaimer:**

Yeah, I own as much as you do. So unless you are JKR (which if you are, thank you so so so much for reading my humble story), I own nothing. (:

* * *

_**Lily's POV**_

If I was born a color, I'd have to say I think I'd be violet. A rather subtle color, one that most would not expect to see on an everyday basis. It's a nice combination of the volatile and passionate red and the tranquil yet thought-provoking blue to create a medley of color unique to its hue.

I guess that it was this reason I chose to lounge upon the beautiful violet suede sofa in the Gryffindor's common room, casually leafing through the sketches I had done in a previous class. I frowned slightly at the curve of the faerie's spine, taking my pencil (a muggle invention I happen to be very fond of) and lightly erasing the line work and retracing it. A loud bang caused me to jump and send the line skidding off the page. To my horror, the room began to fill with thick black smoke and Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom were cackling maniacally from the boy's dormitory. I shoved the pencil into the bun at the base of my neck that was comprised of vibrant red-gold hair, and abruptly stood up, picked up my belongings, and stomped to the library where I hopped I could get some peace and quiet.

* * *

I tiptoed down the hallway, and when I say tiptoed, I mean literally. For some reason, I'm always standing on the balls of my feet whenever I walk, especially in the black flats I was currently wearing. I'm not sure why I do this, but it does make me feel like a ballerina. I tilted my head in acknowledgement to Nearly Headless Nick as I found my way to the library, pausing momentarily at the sound of loud voices.

"Really, James, not even a light?" asked a smooth, deep voice from behind the corner.

"Padfoot, no. Seriously man, I could get totally busted for this." responded another suave voice.

I knew both voices particularly well, considering the predicament. I knew that they both were the notorious 'bad boys' of Hogwarts, James Potter and Sirius Black. From his name, you'd expect Sirius to be well…black. And surprisingly enough, he was not.

Right at this very moment, as I peered around the corner, I saw that under his black robes he had a pair of vibrantly lime green skinny jeans clad to his lean legs and some sort of muggle band t-shirt that proclaimed something about the Devil and a Muggle brand of clothes. I let out a giggle as I saw his shoes, which were high topped sneakers with crossword puzzles stitched over the fabric. I heard them both still, probably from my giggle.

"Oi, who's there?" the one I recognized as James called out.

I walked around the corner, staring up into the black eyes of James Potter. I made a point to make direct eye contact for the whole time. "I'm here." I said rather quietly.

Sirius swung his head to the right, causing the mass of straight, choppy thick black hair to fall half-hazardly away from his big cerulean eyes.

While his best friend Sirius was all fun and color, James was the complete opposite. Brooding and mysterious, James was tall, dark, and handsome. He had low, smooth voice that could charm the panties off even the most strong-willed of witches. Even I found myself susceptible to the silkiness of it, unfortunately I hated pretty much all of the opinions that that voice formed. I could feel James' dark eyes threatening to burn a hole in my skull from his penetrating gaze. His supple lips curved into a small smirk. "And who do we have here?" he inquired, stepping forward to let his finger skim the collar of my cloak.

"E-Evans." I stammered. "Lily Evans."

"Stop it, Prongs. You'll scare the poor girl." said Sirius, a light of amusement hidden behind his immense cobalt eyes. "I'd say she can't be more than a fifth year…"

"Sixth, actually." I responded, offended. I straightened my shoulders and lifted my chin in defiance. Sirius laughed.

"Look, James! We've got ourselves a live one. I think it's those big green eyes that make her seem so…fragile?" Sirius flashed me a grin as he too stepped forward.

I pressed myself against the stone wall, still defiant in my stance. I was small, sure, but fragile was a bit of a stretch. "You watch your mouth."

James was the one who laughed now, as he took a step back to rake his gaze over me. He scrutinized me closely, making me feel naked despite the heavy cloak and stripped shawl I wore. "So she's in our year! You know what they say about Red Heads, eh Sirius?" he grinned, pocketing a package of cigarettes into the pocket on the underside of his cloak.

"Oh yes, I hear they give very good—"

I couldn't take it anymore. Grasping my wand tightly in my hand, I aimed it straight at Sirius and "Stupefy!" he went down. Gasping from adrenaline, I scurried down the corridor, searching for that library.

Still panting from my very odd encounter with the infamous James Potter and Sirius Black, I found myself a nice and secluded table near the back of the library where I could sketch in piece. I loved the library, from the smells and curiosities it presented, to the thin sheen of dust on almost every surface, the Hogwarts library had a very lived-in and comfortable feeling. Today the heavy red draped were drawn back, letting in pools of light into the room and allowed the dust to slither through the air as though dancing its own intricate dance. The table I chose was warmed by an expanse of light, and I curled up in the plush red velvet chair like cat, balancing my sketchbook on my side. I mindless sketched whatever it was that my hand felt like doing, not entirely too worried about it. Eventually, I found my eyes feeling heavy and the weariness of sleep engulfed me.

I'm still not sure what happened, or how long I was out, but when I awoke I found myself scrutinized by yet another notorious male. This one, however, was a Slytherin. I could tell by the emblem he wore proudly over his breast and the pompous glint to his eye. This boy had the potential to be very attractive, but didn't seem to have the self confidence to pull it off. His hair was sleek and straight, yet a little greasy, and though his nose was a bit hooked, it was still strong and seemed to work for his face. He appeared to get very little sleep, as indicated by the dark circles under his deep set eyes. Hazel eyes, if I was looking correctly. Yes, there was no doubt in my mind that the person sitting opposite of me was Severus Snape, illustrious slacker. For Snape to be a slacker and in Slytherin, well it was simply unheard of. Most Slytherins were chosen based on their ambition and bloodline. I guess since Snape had outstanding lineage, perhaps that's how he got it for it certainly was not his ambition. I clicked my tongue impatiently.

"You talk in your sleep." He murmured quietly, peering at me intently.

Surprised that he opted to begin conversation, I hastily thought of a reply. "I do not." Smooth.

"Yeah, you do. What is a Pikachu?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I shied my face away from him. Leave it to me to almot reveal to a Slytherin that I was a 'mud blood'. Pikachu was of course a muggle thing. "Nothing." I explained, cringing.

Snape tilted his head slightly to the side. "Really." He stated, and I was surprised to find that he didn't inquire further. Without another word, he got up and left, leaving me with only the memory of a very awkward conversation in his wake.

* * *

I arrived at the girl's dormitory a little while later to be confronted with my best friend.

"What in the name of me people happened to you? I've been looking all over for you!" she exclaimed.

Molly was a sweet and stout girl, and I guess we stuck together because we were the only female red heads in our year. I found myself sitting with her in our room after I returned to the library, recounting the mysterious encounters with Black and Potter as well as Snape.

"Merlin's Beard, Lily!" Molly exclaimed as I explained how close James had gotten to me. "A million girl's would have died to be you just then."

I huffed slightly irritated. "Well, let those girls' know, I'll trade places any time. It was so scary!"

Molly nibbled thoughtfully on a Chocolate Frog she had just taken out of her cloak. "I always thought Snape was a bit of an odd cookie." She murmured, and I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

I felt the yawn over come me, and with a final good night to Molly, I settled into my bed, not worrying about the other girls that were sure to arrive. I'm quite positive I fell asleep immediately, for I heard absolutely nothing that night and nothing woke me from my dream.

* * *

**A/N: **

And Viola! Finished. C:This is my first Harry Potter story, so please be kind to me. I really like switching up original characters, and giving them personalities some might not expect. Oh, and for all intents purposes, I'm aware Lily and Molly are probably not the same age in the books, but this is fanfiction, baby! Let me live a little. xD

Ahhh…so this story will be changing views quite often. Probably almost every other chapter, and depending on what you guys like I'll do more of that certain point of view. So Review and let me know whose POV you like best, yeah? If you have any ideas, PLEASE let me know. I'd absolutely love to hear them! Personality traits you want to add? Be my guest. Plot Twists? Fantastic. Personal Dares? Even better. So don't be afraid to Review! I don't bite, just hex. :PAnyway, My A/Ns will be shorter once we get rolling. So far you've met Lily, who's your freebird artist type and Severus the Slacker. xD James and Sirius are the broody ladies men and Remus and Frank are the trouble makers. Hope you all enjoyed this!

**-Alex**


	2. She's a Stunner

**Of Heart Breaks and Blood Stains**

**Chapter 2 – She's a Stunner**

* * *

**Summary:**

Marauders era. all of our favorite marauder era characters, switch up their personalities, throw them into the cauldron and set it to simmer. Add in some lust, greed, betrayal, tragedy, drama, and craziness and you'll get exactly what you're looking for. It's time you took a peek at Hogwart's darker side. Eventual Cannon.

**Disclaimer:**

If I owned Harry Potter would I really be on this site? XD

* * *

_**James's POV**_

Family was something I held very dear to me. You'd never know, considering I don't know where my family is half the time, but my friends do count as family in my book. I value my friends like a poor man values gold. Most people find me intimidating, and don't wish to affiliate with me. Which is fine, usually, sometimes I like to be alone. Other times, however, I do like company. I'm grateful for the friends who actually put up with me and my 'anti-social' bullshit. Those few pretty much make my life worth living. I'd take a curse for a friend any day.

Some people, however, could crawl into a hole and die and I wouldn't care. If they somehow ended up with some sort of life threatening injury, or got ran over by the Hogwarts Express, or, I dunno, got eaten by house elves, I wouldn't be upset at all. Some people just have the ability to push my buttons to the point where I can't help but throw a punch at them. I hate teachers the most because they always harp on me about 'time management'. And the worst part? I can't even throw a fist their way without getting into some monumental trouble, you know? Most teachers can go crawl in a hole and die and it would make my life so much easier.

If there is one thing I hate in the world, it would be time management. I don't see the point in quartering time for various activities when you can just wing it and live a little. Perhaps that is the reason I simply cannot stand deadlines, professors, and pretty much anything relating to school in any way. Procrastination should be a sport, and I'd be voted MVP.

That's exactly what I was doing, procrastinating. I lounged against the wall in a hallway off of the main corridor, impatiently tapping the box of cigarettes in my hand. A bit muggle of me, I'm aware, but there just was nothing like a tobbaco fix. Just as I was about to light one, I heard footsteps approaching. With a frown, I stashed away my cigarettes to, uh, greet the intruder.

"Hey," said the voice. I grinned.

"Hey, Sirius." I greeted my friend as he approached me. "I thought you were Filch for a moment."

Sirius Black has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. My family and I had moved into an old wizard neighborhood some time back, to where Sirius lived down the street. Sirius's mum was an old bat, loony and harsh, with no consideration for people. I guess you can say my family and I became Sirius's safe house.

I couldn't help but notice his hair again. It had gotten longer, I noted. His hair grows like a weed. It appeared that he just lopped off the edges with a butter knife when they got to annoying. I'm kind of jealous of his hair. It's like, effortlessly disheveled in a way that you could tell it was intentional. On the other hand, my hair just stuck up in every direction, hung over my eyes, and had a surprising amount of layers, considering I never cut it.

"Hey! I'm offended!" Sirius joked. "I don't smell that bad."

I snickered softly as Sirius joined me and leaned against the wall.

"So what were you doing?" he asked me.

I glanced his way, observing his bright neon pants and obnoxious shirt. "Thinking about taking a drag." I replied, pointing to the box in my cloak pocket.

"Me too?"

"No."

"Really, James, not even a light?" he joked, reaching up to pat down a lock of my hair that probably had just sprung up on it's own accord.

I shook my head. "Padfoot, no. Seriously man, I could get totally busted for this."

Suddenly we both heard the shuffling of feet and a breathy giggle. I frowned, it was probably just another one of Sirius's fan girls, the damn player. I stood up straighter and pushed my self off the wall, striding forward and trying to appear as menacing as possible. Contrary to popular belief, I'm a very insecure person. Most people misconceive the way I introvert myself for mysteriousness and aloofness, which is alright. I mean, I don't really care. I self medicate myself with drugs and alcohol to treat my extreme social anxiety. It's funny the way people can miss judge things.

I squared my shoulders and called out, "Oi, who's there?"

I guess you could say I was pleasantly surprised when a beautiful girl walked around the corner. Vibrantly red hair, tied at the base of her neck in a low bun, with a stick and a quill sticking out of it. I got a distinct vibe from her, almost as if she was on a different frequency than most people. You could sense from her aura that there was something different than most, and I have always been curious and couldn't help but wonder what the reason was for her odd aura. She was short and slender, I was a good head or two taller than her, but then again I'm a pretty tall guy. But man, those eyes! Big and green, fringed with a thick mass of long eye lashes and smudged with eyeliner, making the brightness of her eyes glow like a cat's. It gave her a wild look, like a predator, and it just screamed "bedroom eyes". I shared a look with Sirius, who was grinning at me.

I couldn't help but smile. "And who do we have here?" My voice sounded quiet, even to my ears. I'm terrible with speaking, which I suppose is reason for me not talking more often. I tried to toughen myself up, so I stepped forward and skimmed the edge of her collar with my index finger.

"E-Evans." she said. "Lily Evans."

Her stuttering was too cute, my smile flickered stronger.

"Stop it, Prongs. You'll scare the poor girl." said Sirius; who, like me, was enjoying this. "I'd say she can't be more than a fifth year…"

I could tell by the way the girl, Lily, stood and the sudden change in her demeanor, that Sirius had struck a nerve. Suddenly, she didn't seem meek or shy.

"Sixth, actually." she said, her voice was cold and flat.

I quirked a brow in surprise. So that must mean she was in my year? I didn't remember her, but then again, I never really socialize to begin with.

I could here Sirius snickering. "Look, James! We've got ourselves a live one. I think it's those big green eyes that make her seem so…fragile?"

So it wasn't just me who thought her eyes were noticeable? That made me feel remarkably better. My pulse was quickening as I waited for her reaction.

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms. "You watch your mouth."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. It was so unexpected and completely uncharacteristic for a female to blatantly refuse Sirius that way. Usually women just melted against him, whether it was his voice or charmingness, I wasn't sure. I took a step back to watch her, gazing at her intently as I tried to figure out how her mind worked. Lily Evans sure was a sight to see.

I laughed again. "So she's in our year! You know what they say about Red Heads, eh Sirius?" I joked, referring to their fiery temper. Leave it to Sirius to make it into something perverted.

"Oh yes, I hear they give very good - "

Suddenly he was cut off by a flash of light and he crumpled to the floor. Surprised, I rushed to his side, in time to see a flash of red hair turn the corner and dart away. I cursed under my breath, worried beyond belief as I check the pulse of my friend. I was panicking. Something like this pretty much never happened to me because people were so afraid to talk while in my presence, yet alone curse an obviously good friend of mine! Fortunately, Sirius was only stunned, as I hefted him over my shoulders and took him to the infirmary. I didn't trust myself to use a counter curse and risk something serious for Sirius. (If I was feeling better, I would've laughed at the irony.)

* * *

As I trudged along the corridor, my mind stayed put on Lily Evans. She took me by such surprise, the way she spoke and reacted. I realized didn't like it. I don't like surprises. I don't like being unprepared.

Madam Pomfrey was busy attending another patient while I dragged Sirius through the door's threshold. Madam Pomfrey took one look at us, shook her head, and tsked under her breath. "What is it that you two have gotten into now?" she asked.

I glanced down at the immobile Sirius before muttering something about an accident. Madam Pomfrey didn't look like she believed me, but she, like all the rest, thought I was just being aloof and 'not cooperating with authority'.

She set him right with a flick of her wand, and Sirius sprang to life, practically yelling obscenities.

"Merlin's pants, frog spawn soup, what in the name--"

"That is enough, Black! I will not have you disturbing my patients!"

Sirius, stopped, winced and murmured an apology and steered me back out of the infirmary. "James, what the hell happened back there?!" Sirius exclaimed, rubbing his arms to relieve the tension from him being stunned. I chuckled.

"I guess the Red Head gave us a run for our money."

* * *

**A/N:**

Whew! Another Chapter Down!

I like where this is going so far!

So now you get to peek at what James is like, and I hope you all don't mind how much I changed him. XD

If anyone can see a band reference in there, let me know and you'll be awarded an obnoxious amount of brownie points. Haha.

KSO. I get like. A lot of hits. BUT NO REVIEWS!! Come on people.

If you review, I'll give you a hint as to what's going on in the next chapter!

**-Alex**


End file.
